


Star Wars: Before the Republic

by anonymwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Before the Republic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymwinter/pseuds/anonymwinter
Summary: The origins of the Republic, Jedi and Sith. Based off of the outline from "Alien Exodus" by ROBERT J. SAWYER. And the Rakata race from "Dawn of the Jedi"https://www.sfwriter.com/alienout.htm  Where you can read the outline and the two chapters he did.This story uses a lot from the first half of the outline, but changes small things throughout and then diverges.





	1. Mining

**Author's Note:**

> A  
> anonymwinter  
> Production

A long time ago In a galaxy far, far away.... 

STAR  
WARS

BEFORE THE REPUBLIC

It is an era of domination, as the  
Varlian and Rakata empires continue  
their war for control over the galaxy.  
The Rakata battle using their own  
species and subjugate the rest, while  
the Varlian use an immense slave  
population to power their empire.

The Varlian species evolved and  
unified rapidly, and soon they  
began conquering their planetary  
neighbours. They quickly became  
one of the two most dominant  
empires in the galaxy, and engaged  
in an ongoing war with the Rakata  
that has lasted for many millennia.

On a Varlian slave planet, the  
Human named Cosmo Hender  
desires to free his fellow slaves.  
As Cosmo leads the Human species  
of his Dome, he will soon become  
involved in events that will change  
the fate of the galaxy....

Cosmo Hender used his pickaxe to hack at the mineral rocks before him. Deep in the mines he hacks away to fill his minimum quota. In the mines it's rare when you can be alone for a while, have privacy and communicate with others freely. Slaves aren't allowed to talk, only obey commands. The Varlian gaurd does not patrol often, he knows slaves can't put up any kind of fight when against his instant stun weapon. It would only be a waste of energy to patrol often, except in times when he would wish to inflict pain. Today was mine duty for many of the slaves. Cosmo enjoyed talking to his pregnant partner, Sallee. He also enjoyed talking with the others. The slaves were a mix of humans and many other species. Cosmo was strong willed and got along with many of his fellow dome slaves, enough that a while ago the dome collectively designated him their leader in matters such as delicate situations concerning fellow slaves. The slaves on this planet lived in many types of domes and triangle shaped structures. Each structure housed many thousands of slaves, and thousands of these structures were spread around the planet.

Each time Cosmo would exit the mine, he would see many spaceships flying all around, he would wonder where they went, what is outside of the planet, how do they fly. When the slaves are shuffled to their cells, each housing multiple occupants, they can then talk to eachother, but only in whispers. Too much talk and the gaurd will hear, which the response is then to be silent or punished. Prisoners can go in any cell at the end of the day, as long as there are 3 or 4 in each cell anyone can go with anyone unless there is protests, and then the official sheet is checked. The slaves also communicate to those in others cells by use of passing notes with attaching them to cloth and swinging them rround the cell doors, or by bouncing them off the opposite walls into the next cell. 

A alien slave species on the planet, green and lizard-like in nature can lick a scrawled up note, and this substance repels the material the the wall is made of. This is a common substance used on messages to pass them around, by throwing it at the wall and aiming it in a way to making it bounce to the next cell. Inside their prisons, the people and communities would tell many stories to eachother, to preserve their past and inspire eachother. And thus their history was passed down orally, as none could not write or read much, only a certain few who were slaves at the richer places. In the mines and other places where slaves could congregate, they would elect multiple leaders of each species, and thus a sort of heirachy devloped within the slave structures, where these leaders of each slave species could resolve disputes within their own species.

Leego, the task master overseeing this particular slave structure, is a Rodian — green skinned, with large, faceted eyes, a tapir-like snout, thick-stalked cup-ended antennae on his forehead, and long fingers ending in suction cups. He is a sadistic, cruel being, who delights in tormenting the slaves working beneath him. When he approaches Cosmo, Cosmo fears he's in for a beating — something Leego enjoys inflicting without necessarily having any provocation. But Cosmo is surprised when the Rodian simply tells Cosmo that he's wanted at the Governor's palace — in all his years of slavery, Cosmo has never once been inside the giant, opulent structure in which despotic Governor Kaxa and his family live.

A Gamorrean guard escorts Cosmo to the palace, and we see that the palace staff consists of about equal numbers of Gamorreans and Rodians — and we also see that there is no love lost between those two races; although they work together, serving the Governor, it's clear that Gamorreans and Rodians have an uneasy alliance at best.

Neither Gamorreans nor Rodians are the true master race; that role belongs to the Varlians — cold, calculating insectoid creatures, three times as large as a human. Cosmo is taken to see Delba, the sole daughter of Governor Kaxa.

Delba seems surprisingly gentle for a member of the master race. She tells Cosmo that she requires a new attendant on her staff, for she is soon to lay an egg. Leego has identified Cosmo as one of the strongest and brightest slaves. Henceforth, says Delba, Cosmo will no longer have to work in the quarries; he is now part of Delba's entourage, and will be quartered here at the palace. Cosmo is very upset — it will mean separation from his beloved Sallee. He protests that his wife is with child, but Delba dismisses his concerns; slaves have no choice in where they are assigned.

Reluctantly, as slaves have so many times before, he accepts what he cannot change. At least the work will be infinitely easier than carving stone all day — and, he suddenly realizes, access to the palace may be just the thing he needs to help the other slaves escape ... 

Delba is having a party to celebrate her forthcoming egg-laying. She is surrounded by other Varlians, including her father, Governor Kaxa, who is cruel, mean-spirited, and power-mad. He wore a white cloak, with a sapphire jewl embedded in the middle, with other markings in the middle around it. 

Conversation amongst the Varlians turns to the topic of economics. Cosmo, who is serving drinks, momentarily forgets his place as servant, and chimes in with an opinion. Governor Kaxa is about to order him beaten for insolence when one of the Governor's aides intervenes, observing that Cosmo's comment had, in fact, been quite clever and insightful. "We could use more slaves like him," the aide says. Kaxa relents, and the party continues, Cosmo having barely escaped a beating. 

When the party is over, and Cosmo is busy cleaning up the now-deserted room in which the party was held, Delba returns. She's very intrigued by what Cosmo had said earlier about economics, and engages him in conversation — the first time she's ever really spoken to him except to give orders. She's simultaneously amused and surprised by the facility of Cosmo's mind, and asks him if he's ever read the works of Balladda, a great Varlian thinker. Cosmo is surprised by the question. "Your highness," he says, "I can't read at all — no slave can."

Delba sees an opportunity here: she will soon have to begin teaching her own child to read. Why not practice her skills on Cosmo? Cosmo points out that it's illegal to teach a slave to read, but Delba counters that she is the Governor's daughter — she can do whatever she pleases. Besides, her Varlian friends are a bit thick — she'd welcome having someone clever around to discuss Balladda's writings with.

Delba begins teaching Cosmo to read. He picks it up with remarkable speed — he's quite bright, and the process is made easier by the fact that the Varlian alphabet is actually very simple — the letter forms match the shape of their insectile mandibles as they make different sounds. Delba enjoins him not to reveal his newfound skill to anyone else. Cosmo, feeling he has earned Delba's friendship, asks a favor: he reminds her that his mate, Sallee, will soon give birth. Could she, perhaps, be transferred to the palace staff, too?

But Delba dismisses the notion — she jokes that she doesn't want to share Cosmo with anyone. Cosmo realizes there is more than a grain of truth in that ...

Cosmo is in the palace when a commotion occurs. Three slave leaders — Jax Hobo the Ortolan, Ridbrek the Mon Calamari, and Fob Discordia, the sly and cunning Twi'lek leader — are brought before the Governor. A Gamorrean guard has been missing for some time now, and at last his body has been found by search parties. He'd been murdered, doubtless by a runaway slave. As punishment, says Kaxa, all slaves will have their workloads increased by ten percent. Fob protests that the slaves are already fatigued and at their limit of productivity, but Kaxa says that any slave that cannot meet the new quotas will be executed. Cosmo is enraged by this latest cruelty. He vows to find a way to free all the slaves ... 

Cosmo's lessons continue, and soon he is reading at a sophisticated level. It's time, says Delba, to try out Balladda's books. She sends Cosmo to the palace library; as her servant, he has the run of the palace. But when Cosmo arrives at the library, the librarian is gone — apparently out on an errand. Although Cosmo isn't supposed to let anyone know that he can read, he figures, what the heck, no one's here — he'll just wander into the stacks, find the book himself, and bring it to Delba. 

But while searching for the Balladda book, he comes across something else — a book about uprisings and rebellions. He looks around — the library is still deserted. He slips the book into his bag, then quickly finds the book by Balladda that Delba wanted, and leaves. 

Delba has Cosmo read to him from Balladda's book, The Divine Varlian Destiny. It turns out to be a manifest-destiny tract about how the Varlians are entitled to subjugate all other lifeforms. Cosmo, who had begun to feel some measure of affection for his mistress, is shocked to see that Delba fervently believes that what the book says is true — that the Varlians deserve to rule. He realizes to his despair that there's no way by rational argument that he'll ever convince Delba — or her father — otherwise. 

Cosmo sees more and more of the Varlian civilization — indeed, he has free run of the palace, except for one heavily guarded corridor, down which no one but the Governor and two of his most trusted advisors are allowed to go. Cosmo finds himself feeling strangely energized whenever he's near this corridor.

Although slaves are much in evidence, performing personal services, Cosmo is surprised to see that the Varlians also enjoy a high level of technology. They have spaceflight, and many kinds of machines. He looks out a palace window at the humans struggling in the quarry, gathering resources to continue construction on the monolith. He could see the slaves being constantly whipped, Cosmo knows the feeling. The mixed feeling of pain and electric shock from the ship. Even after the whip leaves the body, the electricity still lingers for a moment, almost incapacitating you while instilling pain, combined with the normal pain of the force from the whip. As the taskmaster cannot help but bare his teeth through his smile as he inflicts pain on the others. Varlians and their technology are also helping to build and direct construction on the monolith. It's hundreds of meters high in the sky, dwarfing all other buildings near to it. A project that has been decades in the making. There are also Varlians, Rodians and other ones carrying technology to the monolith, though Cosmo has never seen them before when he was working. 

Cosmo is alone in his tiny quarters. He has no nighttime lighting in his room, nor can he ask for any — what would an illiterate slave need with a lamp? But he sits near the window, and, by the light of Forhilnor's three moons, begins to struggle his way through the text of the rebellion book, while thinking about the pain of his fellow slaves. All are family in the dome, all bare the same amount of pain, torture and hardship. Internal grudges are soon forgiven and forgot. There are many unfamiliar words in the book, but Cosmo manages to decipher it all, and discovers ways of how groups created uprisings.


	2. The Force

While attending to his usual duties, Cosmo walked by the hallway to the room he is forbidden to go. He sees the two heavily armed guards guarding the hallway. Each time he would walk past the hallway, he would feel a connection, a feeling to go down there, a need to go down there. He so wanted to go, he so desperately wanted to go. To see what was down there, to satisfy his feelings, his desires. Almost as if a force was pulling him in the direction down the corridor. He had enough, he had to go down there, he needed too. He walked up to the guards. 

"I was sent to clean that room"

"What?"

"I was sent to clean that room down there"

"No one is allowed down his corridor except the governor and his two main advisors"

"Please, i need to go down there" Cosmo pleaded desperately. 

"N-no!"

"Please!, i need to go down there, move aside!"

The guard had a look of annoyance at the slave's attitude and pulled his arm back ready to slap Cosmo, then put it back to his side, with his face turning blank.

"You...need to go down there, i will move aside" both of the guards said. And both stepped aside against the wall, leaving the way open for Cosmo, who with a shocked look on his face walked down the corridor towards the room. He walked and saw a door up ahead, bright blue light came out of the cracks, his heart began to beat faster, he was breathing more heavily. He opened the door.

As the door opened, his eyes became trained upon the levitating object in-front of him. There were only two rings of metal, one at the bottom and one at the top of the crystal, with the crystal levitating on it's own in between them. The crystal was large and bright blue, it's light was intense upon Cosmo's eyes, who could not stop staring at it. To his eyes, his mind and his soul it was awe-inspiring. It annoyed him that he had to blink, to not look at the crystal for a split second while he had to blink. The crystal levitated and twirled slowly. Around the room were other machines and wires. Some plugged into the bottom metal circular coil, leading into the ground and out of the room. Cosmo felt surrounded by a mysterious energy, and he felt something tugging on a feeling of air inside his body, his feelings, even physically he felt was affected by this mysterious force affecting him. 

"What are you?" he whispered. Cosmo sat down on the floor and stared at the twirling crystal, which was larger than he was and much wider. He sat for an hour watching the crystal, taking in it's majesty. Finally, Cosmo realized how much time he was spending in this room, and managed to pull himself away to walk out. Cosmo walked past the guards at the corridors entrance.

"Thanks" said Cosmo, smiling as he walked past them. 

Governor Kaxa comes to see Delba while Cosmo is with her. The Governor, of course, ignores the slave, and simply speaks to his daughter. She must leave tomorrow for the Varlian colony world of Daltharg; Kaxa has arranged for the son of the Governor of Daltharg to fertilize the egg Delba is carrying. Such an auspicious union will do much to consolidate Kaxa's power.

Delba does not want to go — she has no objection to the assigned fertilization; that's the Varlian way. But she hates to travel, and it will be a long voyage.

Kaxa curses having to spend much of his time forging alliances like this, as Kaxa had been assigned to this backwater of the galaxy because the Emperor feared his ambition. But Kaxa will show him ... one day he will be Emperor, and the alliance with Daltharg is crucial to that.

Cosmo, assuming he will be traveling with Delba, is excited by the prospect. Perhaps he will find allies.

Delba is packing for her trip; Cosmo, owning nothing, has nothing to pack, but assists her. He asks how long they will be gone from Forhilnor. Delba is sad. She will be gone for three months, but Cosmo won't be coming with her; her father feels she is too attached to Cosmo as is, and says the separation will do her good. She will be taking two Kubazi handmaidens instead. Cosmo is shocked, wondering what will become of himself while she is gone. Delba leaves for the spaceport. Kaxa wanders by his daughter's chambers, sees that Cosmo is still there, and orders him sent back to the quarries. A Gamorrean guard comes to take him back, forcing Cosmo to leave at once. But Cosmo can't allow himself to leave without his book. He dupes the Gamorrean into allowing him to return briefly to his quarters, and he hides the book in his clothing. The book has become an inspiration to him, and he knows it will be an inspiration to the other slaves, too.


	3. Awakens

Leego, the Rodian task master, relishes having Cosmo back — but remarks that the human has grown soft during his stay at the palace. He says with sadistic glee that an extra half-shift each day will toughen Cosmo up, and so when the Twi'lek and human work crews retire for the day, and a group of nocturnal Sullust and Ithorian workers take their place, Cosmo must continue working, cursing the job even more now that he's seen that such slave labor isn't necessary, given the machines the Varlians have ...

Finally, exhausted after his work back in the quarry, Cosmo has a touching reunion with Sallee. In his absence, she has given birth to a son, but has held off naming him until she and Cosmo were together again. They agree the child's name will be Merdefo, something they fervently hope he one day will have ...

Cosmo believes in the power he feels inside of him that has been awakened, and it inspires him. When in his cell he raises his arm and tries to do something to a small scrap of cloth. He wanted anything to happen, but at least something. He so believed in the power inside of him that has inspired him to act out. He concentrated hard on the piece of cloth, he felt himself channeling energy inside of him...and then, the cloth twitched a little. Cosmo's eyes went wide. There wasn't a draft in here, and what he did would be stronger than a draft of wind. He moved it a little. He realized, what he believed, came true. Over time Cosmo developed his ability more and more, levitating objects, and even moving them around. He realized the potential of this ability, and it would aide his mission to free the slaves. He began trying to teach those closest to him. He tries to inspire them with his words and passion, and actually showing them the results of the ability. They were astounded, but it took them longer to learn and then develop the ability. The teachings of the force ability spread throughout the dome, and the secret plan to eventually break out of the dome and take over. And then to spread to other domes. But even in the limited contact and transfers between domes, the teachings spread.

What was remarkable in the spread of the force ability, was how secret it was kept. Even under constant agony and hardship, most of the slaves who were taught the ability kept the secret. Few acted out and were discovered. And even those discovered, the guards did not discover the full extent of the abilities spread, nor did they even understand the ability itself, and tried to keep it hidden from the upper leadership, as the abilities use was rare, and it could cause chaos if discovered. 

Aswell as teaching them the ability, Cosmo also guided the others in the ways of the book he had read. Plans, guidance, inspiration and knowledge. Throughout the dome the slaves became smarter, and their ability more refined, until it was time to strike. 

Cosmo had the mind to act quickly before the temple was finished, for whatever reason it was intended to be. So he acted as soon as he could, as the temple was getting close to completion. Delba had returned, and requested Cosmo. Her egg had hatched, and she had a son. This was a perfect opportunity. If she had not returned, he had already planned an uprising soon, but it would have been much more violent, dangerous and unpredictable, as he did not know if they would easily be defeated. As he also did not knew fully the enemy numbers or technology. 

Cosmo was brought to the palace to serve Delba once again. He had given word beforehand to begin the uprising in 3 days at noon. Cosmo, emboldened by recent events and the desire for freedom, when Governor Kaxa was nearby he approaches him on the 3rd day in the morning. He tells him that a society built on slaves cannot endure. Eventually, the slaves will rise up. To avoid that, he must free the slaves — after all, he doesn't need them, anyway.

The Governor laughs at this notion — the workers of Forhilnor have been enslaved for centuries. They know no other life. Cosmo insists that he should let them go. Some of the Governor's aids urge Kaxa to have him beaten at once, but others advise that Cosmo is not worth the effort. The Governor considers, and says Cosmo will be caged for five days, without food and with only minimal water, kept on public display outside the palace. Disobedience will not be tolerated. Cosmo is dissapointed with the Governors reaction, and submits to being imprisoned. Inside the cage, Cosmo is secretly given food and water by loyal insiders, who gave him the food and water by using the force to bring it to him. When the uprising day arrives and noon comes, Cosmo breaks out of the small cage. He uses the force to take the weapons out of the guards hands and one of them into his own, and fires at them, killing them. He runs to the palace and takes the weapons out of the gaurds hands and kills them. Then runs through the palace doing the same to all the other guards, and using the force to deactivate laser grids and security systems. Soon he gets to the room of Governor Kaxa. Kaxa, who is sat on his throne cannot believe the events that have just taken place. He cannot understand them. He had been alerted to the actions of Cosmo, but could not believe them. A line of his guards are in front of him and take aim, while Cosmo, arm already raised, pulls their weapons and armor off of them. Cosmo fires his weapon and kills them all. 

Governor Kaxa sits firm, but starts to tremble as Cosmo approaches. Cosmo tells him that he will order his forces to stand down, his soldiers and vehicles and ships in orbit. And all the other domes be set free. The Governor refuses, but relents when Cosmo shoves the gun in his face. During this time, the others from his dome had been making great progress in killing Kaxa's forces, and while Kaxa's vehicles had done some damage, they managed to either overturn them with the force when many of them joined together, or managed to destroy enough of the insides or occupants to stop the vehicles. Cosmo closed the door to Kaxa's room and barricaded it, while it became surrounded by Kaxa's forces. Cosmo hoped his fellow slaves would get here in time. Cosmo told them he would kill the Governor if they came in, and order Kaxa to tell them to wait outside. 

"You won't get away with this!" Kaxa said. Cosmo only smiled. 

Soon after Cosmo could hear the gaurds scurrying away from the room, then soon after that he heard shooting nearby. Soon he heard the sounds of his name throughout the palace from his friends. Cosmo unbarricaded the door and went with Kaxa to them. They found eachother and Cosmo got an update of the situation. The slaves were forcing the guards to help them use their vehicles to get around, it's how they got to the palace so fast. Many dome slaves were now going around the planet to help the other domes and round up the guards and the civilians. 

Many rogue guards, soldiers and civllian forces began to fight back against the slaves on the planet, but the force slaves continually managed to beat them, especially with commandeering much of the technology, and their force abilities gave them a huge advantage. Cosmo ordered the Governor to tell him about the monument, and after hitting him a few times with the butt of his weapon the governor relented. He told Cosmo and the others that it was a weapon inside the rock monolith, being powered by a crystal he had. Cosmo then realized, the wires coming out of the metal coil, it was channeling energy to the monument. Cosmo realized the power. He made the governor turn it over to him. And just in time, as the ships in orbit had begun to threaten attack if they did not release the governor and surrender. The monument weapon was untested and uncompleted, but after coercing the scientists working on it, Cosmo saw that it was mostly completed and usable. He made the scientists use the weapon on the ships in orbit, and after using the weapon, it destroyed all of the ships in orbit around the planet. It was a chain reaction, the huge red laser beam that erupted from the monument, shot up into orbit and disintegrated the ships in the area, and then like a ripple, the red laser spread throughout the orbit of the entire planet and disintegrated all other ships. Everyone was surprised by it's immense power. Cosmo realized he could try to defend the planet with this weapon.


	4. Uprising

The force users kept spreading their ideology and force ability to the others slaves from the domes around the planet. Soon the force users became unstoppable against the forces of Kaxa. Whenever Varlian reinforcements would approach the planet from elsewhere, Cosmo would use the monolith weapon against them, targeting the beam out into space far from the planet but limited to the solar system was it's maximum range. No ships could land or bombard the planet. Cosmo kept on building the weapon until completion, as a defense for the planet. Communications to other planets had long been cut off, but before it was, Cosmo spread his message of freedom. 

The slaves rounded up the other civilian races or kept them controlled in their advanced cities. Much chaos had already happened, but Cosmo did not want them all to be slaughtered. 

Cosmo, as leader of the free slaves, asked the slaves to not kill the civilians as they should not be so barbaric. And in effort to lessen the chaos and lessen the chance of rebellion, Cosmo sent most of the civilians, millions of them on Varlian ships away to the Varlian empire. 

Cosmo directed many of the civilians that stayed to teach them about the technology and how to use and run it. And made many stay to teach of education. 

Most of the cities were now empty, as the civilian population had drastically declined, and somewhat were replaced by the slave races.

But Cosmo could not keep control. A large portion of the slaves were still angry at what had been done to them and did not listen to Cosmo. Many banded together and many struck out on their own. Countless civilians were killed. Cosmo tried to keep control, and with his council of leaders he instituted police forces. He tried to foster integration with the civilians, which was only partially successful. Non-slaves would be treated as second class citizens, and would not be allowed to be taught the force. 

The civilians became very fearful from the constant chaos and killing from the large portion of the slaves killing them. Some banded together and some hoped it would stop. Some individual and groups or civilians learned to use the force, whether by being taught by slaves or forcing them to teach them or by observation or other methods. 

Cosmo would still try to keep the civilians in check and controlled, as he knew the force was somewhat spreading through the civilians and so either locked portions of the population and cities away from eachother except for certain free slave groups. And kept sending ships of civilians away to the varlians. Until there was only a small population on the planet with the slaves. 

Due to the chaos and Cosmo and the council knowing that such a large percentage of the slaves were against civilians and wanted to kill them all, the slave faction split, with 1/3rd officially leaving the main faction and be given 1/3rd of the planet to do as they wish, free from the laws and society of Cosmo, his council and their faction. 

Cosmo felt guilty at using the energy from the crystal to power the weapon. But knew it was necessary until he found another way. Occasionally the Varlians tried to reclaim the planet using various methods, but would always fail.


	5. Expansion

The slaves were free. But Cosmo knew there were many more planets full of slaves out there, and that was his next mission. For decades the free slave people built up their knowledge, and their children were put into education for the next generations to take over. For decades they built up spaceships, and strategies to take enemy spaceships down. For decades they built up and built ships, and finally, they launched. They launched as soon as they enemy varlian ships approaching the planet once again. This was the test. They sent the ships out there, and whern the ships came face to face, the thousand sof force user crew onboard raised their arms and focused intently on the enemy ship. It was intensely hard to project the force this far away, but with their combined power, the managed to destroy the enemy ship from within, very quickly. The test was a success, but most of the force users now felt drained of energy. But that was just one ship of theirs, and if they sent many out, then they could take on many of the enemy ships at once. 

The other faction on Forhilnor also built many ships, and shared the same goal as Cosmo. They often helped eachother in their space travels and conquest, and agreed to divide up the planets. Where Cosmo would show more mercy to the enemy, the other faction of Forhilnor, the true slaves, would eradicate all non-slave races. Both factions did co-operate somewhat to help free slaves. They would share technology and tactics and sometimes personnel. Except only free slaves were allowed on true slave ships.

For over the generations the civllians and free slaves had integrated for the most part on their territory of Forhilnor. The new generations were taught in education of what the Varlians did to the slaves, and were raised to one day fight them. 

They built a fleets of ships in those decades.

In that time Cosmo had gone on many adventures while also leading his faction, but eventually he settled down more and created the Je-daii order. An order dedicated to the preservation and advancement of the force and the protection of free slaves, and to help guide society. 

On the other side of the world, in the true slave territory, they created their own order. 

It was rather easy and quick the expansion of the slave race. They were mostly unstoppable in space combat with their power. Sometimes a few enemy maneuvers would catch them off guard, but they nearly always won. And they would bombard the enemy planets installations. And even on the ground, with their developed technology combined with their power of the force, they were unstoppable. They soon began conquering the Varlian empire and freeing all the slaves. Though even with their guidance, the freed slaves on other planets could not learn to use the force. No matter how much they tried. Even the slaves that were taken back to the original planet, and spending months there, they still could not learn to use the force. However they did find often one or a few force sensitive slaves on some planets. And they were added to the cause. Aswell as those on the original planet, the next generation, who all could eventually use the force like those originally born on forhilnor. They theorized it was the big crystal making the originals force sensitives. 

It took many decades to conquer most of the Varlian empire. They had a large empire and travel was slow. Cosmo had long died, but his teachings and guidance remained. The Varlian empire was already fighting against the Rakatan. 

As the slave factions expanded into space over the decades while fighting the Varlian, they ran into the Rakatan in some parts and began to war with them. 

In the war against the Varlians and Rakata, many of those in the true slave faction turned to barbarism due to the brutality of the wars. These were the strongest of the soldiers and generals, and eventually conquered the hierachy of the true slave faction and sacred order. They named themselves and the true slave faction the Sith, and became increasingly hostile against the free slave faction. 

When they first began to discover the kaibur crystals, the force sensitives of forhilnor could feel and sense something coming from the kaibur crystals, and could understand this feeling similar to the main crystal on forhilnor. They felt a welcoming feeling from the kaibur crystals. And with the crystals, they allowed them to guide their will. And in doing so, the crystals were fashioned into magnificent weapons. Swords and shields andf the like. The swords, which were made from the crystal could cut through anything. Shields which would withstand amazing blasts from war vehicles. 

With these crystals, they helped to conquer the Varlian empire in land battles which they were mostly used for. But often not as main weapons, as the force and their own ranged tech weapons were enough. but the crystals were invaluable. and also helped to fuel religious things. 

The rakata used force and technology. To make big lasers. Combined with force and tech. They battled evenly with varlians as valrians used tech and ships so they traded blows. The rakatan also had some kind force shielding, it was intermixed with their technology, so kind useless agaisnt varlians but it was still tech shielding. But yes it proved a good defense against the slave species, who now warred against them. The rakata wanted to conquer the whole galaxy. Peaceful attempts were refuted. 

The war with them was hugely costly. With both sides taking huge causalities, and adapting to eachothers tactics. 

Once the varlians were mostly annihilated and kind of surrended to both sides. And when the slave species gained enough worlds and slave populations and set them up good, they formed the republic. The republic of free worlds.


End file.
